Aladdin (TV series)
| creator = Walt Disney Television | developer = | writer = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = Jonathan Brandis | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = "Arabian Nights" | endtheme = "Arabian Nights" | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 86 (2 direct-to-video films) | list_episodes = List of Aladdin episodes#Direct-to-videos | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 22 minutes | company = | distributor = Disney–ABC Domestic Television | network = }} | picture_format = | audio_format = Dolby Surround | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = The Return of Jafar | followed_by = Aladdin and the King of Thieves | related = | production_website = }} Aladdin is an animated television series made by Walt Disney Television Animation which aired from 1994 to 1995, based on the original 1992 Disney film of the same name. It was animated at the Slightly Offbeat Productions Studios in Penrose, Auckland, New Zealand. The series followed the direct-to-video sequel The Return of Jafar and picked up where that installment left off. The series was produced by Alan Zaslove and Tad Stones, who were already renowned for their work on Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and Darkwing Duck. Many of the films' stars provided the voices of their TV counterparts, with the notable exceptions of Dan Castellaneta filling in for Robin Williams in the Genie role (like in The Return of Jafar), and Val Bettin as the Sultan (who replaced Douglas Seale after the original film). Unlike ''The Little Mermaid'' TV series, this series does not feature any musical numbers. Aladdin TV series are to led more two direct-to-videos followed by: The Return of Jafar, was released on May 20, 1994 and Aladdin and the King of Thieves, was released on August 13, 1996. The series originally aired as a preview on The Disney Channel in early 1994,The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 12, no. 2, February/March 1994: pp. 24-26, 32. and in September of that year it began airing concurrently on the syndicated The Disney Afternoon block and on Saturday mornings on CBS (prior to Disney's purchase of rival ABC). Disney Channel reran the series in the late-1990s until it was replaced by their pre-teen lineup. The show was later shown on Toon Disney, until 2009 when the channel shutdown, The television premiere on Disney Junior on August 5, 2017. Plot While Aladdin may still be living on the streets of Agrabah, he is now engaged to the beautiful and spirited Princess Jasmine. "Al" and Jasmine, along with monkey sidekick Abu, the Magic Carpet, the fast-talking, shape-shifting Genie, and Iago the short-tempered parrot continue their adventures exploring the world and protecting Agrabah. Production The animated television series are done the animation by Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) Pty. Limited, Walt Disney Animation Japan, Inc., Toon City Animation, Inc., Manila, Philippines, Kennedy Cartoons Manila, Philippines and Kennedy Cartoons at Toronto, Canada, Guimarares Productions Sao Paulo, Brasil, Moving Images International, Manila, Philippines,, Animal-ya, Tama Productions, Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Sunwoo Animation Co., Ltd., and Jaime Diaz Productions. Additional Production Facility by Jade Animation, Light Foot, Nakumara Production, Studios CATS, Studios Fuga, Studios Robin and Takahashi Productions. Characters Main cast * Iago (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried): Though he may have changed his ways and is now on the side of good, Iago is still rather greedy and someday wishes to have riches and power in his life. Iago causes trouble for the gang as he leads them on treasure hunts that turn out to be dangerous. Though he may not be the most likeable bird, Iago has a heart of gold and always does the right thing in the end. * Genie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta and later Robin Williams): Freed from his lamp and able to use his magic freely, Genie helps Aladdin in his adventures to protect Agrabah. However, Genie's magic doesn't always work as others would like it as much of his power was taken away once he was freed, but with or without his magic his friends love him for who he is. * Aladdin (voiced by Scott Weinger): He was originally a street urchin who stole food to survive, but his life changed when he met and fell in love with Jasmine, the Princess of Agrabah. Aladdin is engaged to marry Jasmine and will eventually become Prince and someday Sultan. He learns of his future responsibilities while protecting the kingdom from monsters, sorcerers and other more dangers. * Princess Jasmine (voiced by Linda Larkin): She was forced by her father to marry a prince, but her life changed for the better when she ran away from home and met the man of her dreams, Aladdin. Jasmine is no ordinary princess as she is independent and wants to live a life where she is free to make her own choices and to not let others control her life. Now with more freedom, Jasmine starts to experience things that she had never done before, and with Aladdin by her side Jasmine learns she is capable of doing just about anything once she sets her mind to it. * The Sultan (voiced by Val Bettin) * Abu (voiced by Frank Welker): The loveable yet troublesome best friend of Aladdin. Abu is known to be a master thief and has his eyes set on gold and jewels, but is working on changing his thieving ways. Abu and Iago have become good friends and work together on many occasions to gain money and riches beyond their wildest dreams. * Magic Carpet Recurring cast * Eden / Dhandi (voiced by Debi Derryberry) * Abis Mal (voiced by Jason Alexander) * Haroud Hazi Bin (voiced by James Avery) * Sadira (voiced by Kellie Martin) * Mozenrath (voiced by Jonathan Brandis) * Amin Damoola (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Mechanicles (voiced by Charlie Adler) * Razoul / Prince Wazoo / The Sand Monster / Dominus Tusk (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Arbutus / General Gouda (voiced by Ron Perlman) * Khartoum (voiced by Tony Jay) * Phasir (voiced by Ed Gilbert) * Mirage (voiced by Bebe Neuwirth) * Aziz (voiced by Michael Bell) * Minos / King Zabar (voiced by Keith David) * Fatima (voiced by Charity James) * Uncouthma (voiced by Tino Insana) * Chaos (voiced by Matt Frewer) * Saleen (voiced by Julie Brown) * Malcho (voiced by Héctor Elizondo) * Caliph Kapok / Amok Mon Ra (voiced by Tim Curry) * Thundra (voiced by Candi Milo) * Queen Daluka (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Ayam Aghoul (voiced by Hamilton Camp) * Magma (voiced by Tone Loc) * Sootinai / Merc (voiced by Dorian Harewood) * Ajed Al Gebraic (voiced by Jonathan Harris) * Nefir Hasenuf (voiced by Rene Auberjonois) * Queen Hippsodeth (voiced by Kate Mulgrew) * Sultan Pasta Al Dente (voiced by Stuart Pankin) * Scara (voiced by Susan Tolsky) * Shaman (voiced by Malcolm McDowell) Episodes A total of 86 episodes were produced. After the series another direct-to-video movie, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, was released. This was followed by a guest appearance on November 24, 1998 in "Hercules and the Arabian Night," an episode of Hercules: The Animated Series. Guest stars intended to be in the series included George C. Scott, Hank Azaria, June Foray, Paul Winchell, Phil Hartman, James Earl Jones and Richard Horvitz, but the makers didn't have the time. Home media VHS releases Twelve VHS cassettes containing 24 episodes of the series were released in the United States (including 4 cassettes of the Princess Collection: Jasmine's Enchanted Tales set, which contain 8 episodes). Princess Collection - Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: UK, Australia & New Zealand releases Ten VHS cassettes containing 19 episodes of the series were released in the United Kingdom, Australia and New Zealand. DVD releases On March 14, 2005, three episodes of the series were released on the Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Journey of a Princess DVD release. Also, four episodes were released as part of the Disney Princess DVD releases. Video on Demand International releases The first season of the show is currently available for purchase on Amazon Instant Video in Germany. Awards Daytime Emmy Awards * 1995 – Outstanding Music Direction and Composition – Mark Watters, John Given, Harvey Cohen, Carl Johnson and Thomas Richard Sharp (won) * 1995 – Outstanding Film Sound Mixing – Timothy J. Garrity, Melissa Ellis, Deb Adair, Bill Koepnick, Jim Hodson and Timothy Borquez (won) * 1995 – Outstanding Film Sound Editing – John O. Robinson III, Michael Geisler, Marc S. Perlman, William Griggs, Melissa Ellis, Ray Leonard, Phyllis Ginter, Michael Gollom, Timothy Borquez, Tom Jaeger, Charles Rychwalski, Greg LaPlante, Kenneth Young, Jennifer Mertens, Robert Duran, Bill Koepnick, Jim Hodson and Alex Wilkinson (won) * 1996 – Outstanding Sound Mixing – Special Class – Michael Jiron, Allen L. Stone and Deb Adair (won) References External links * * * Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1994 American television series debuts Category:1995 American television series endings Category:American action television series Category:American children's adventure television series Category:American children's animated television series Category:American children's comedy television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:Animated adventure television series Category:CBS network shows Category:Disney Channel shows TV series Category:GMA Network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Genies in television Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series based on Disney movies Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:1994 television series debuts Category:1995 television series endings